LPI Sugarland
The prison ship Sugarland, under the control of Liberty Police Incorporated, was built in 600 AS to handle the overflow from Huntsville. Sugarland is particularly hard time, as a smelter worked by prison labor operates around the clock to re-process scrap from the Texas and New York debris fields. Apart from the prison population, a large contingent of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI), Bounty Hunters, and representatives of ALG Waste Disposal round out the personnel on board. Infocard *CLASS: Tantalus *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Restricted *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: 6K Ships For Sale None Commodities For Sale *Basic Alloy - $80 *Toxic Waste - $44 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III *Magma Hammer Mk I *Vengeance Mk I Turrets For Sale *Justice Turret Mk I *Justice Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile *Javelin Missile *Slingshot Missile *Stalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine News OUTCASTS ON THE PROWL IN TEXAS: SUGARLAND -- It is believed that the Outcasts' most recent assault on an LPI transport bound for Manhattan was a revenge attack for the recent death of Outcast bandit Jorge Garcia. Garcia had been serving time aboard the Sugarland for Cardamine smuggling and piracy when he died unexpectedly of natural causes. The transport was attacked by a large sortie of Outcast ships from the North Dallas Debris Field as it made its way along the Trade Lanes. Three LPI escorts and the transport itself were destroyed in the attack. The Outcasts escaped behind the marker buoys and into the debris before more LPI forces could arrive. Rumors ALG Waste Disposal "We are a Rheinland company committed to disposing of all of Sirius' waste. Just think of the future when there will be no more toxic radiation areas in space, no more debris fields for criminals to hide in. All of Sirius will be clean, thanks to ALG." "Our transports will pick up Scrap Metal from Norfolk and Baltimore in New York and bring them here to be used in the smelters, which will convert the scrap into alloys." "We bring MOX to fuel the giant furnaces aboard this manufacturing platform from Dortmund, then take the Toxic Waste produced here back to Dortmund to be reprocessed into new MOX fuel pellets — a highly efficient process that is more cost-effective than that used at LD-14 in Leeds." Bounty Hunters Guild "The largest concentration of Bounty Hunters in the system is hanging out around the North Dallas Debris Field. There is a Junker base in there, and where you find Junkers you are going to find other criminals too." "If you patrol the Trade Lanes leading from New York to Bering and Hudson, you are going to run across Xenos. Those guys hate outsiders; anyone who is not Liberty is an enemy in their eyes. So if you have been hired to kill Xenos, just watch the foreign shipping convoys moving through." "One of my buddies was chasing some Outcasts near the West Dallas Debris Field a few weeks ago. He tried to cut across the edge of the Negra Pequena to catch up with them. but he stayed in too long and bought the farm. Too bad, he was pretty good." "Aside from Trade Lane activity, most of the crime that takes place in this system goes on west of the warning buoys that the navy put up to protect people from flying into dangerous space. Going past those buoys used to worry me when I was green, but now I don't even notice them." "Rogues like to come into this system since there is so much shipping passing through. They come in from New York I believe, and run their sorties from the Junker Base somewhere in the North Dallas Debris Field." "ALG hired me to kill all the Xenos and Rogues I run across, with a bonus for every Xeno. The truth is that Outcasts do a fair bit of pirating and raiding in this system, too. They probably drop their Cardamine with the Junkers and instead of going back home with empty hulls, decide to pick up some goodies on the way home." Junkers "We bring Scrap Metal to this ship from the Beaumont within this same system. If you wanted to haul scrap you could always come by "the Beau." She is tacked safely into the recesses of the North Dallas Debris Field." "Believe it or not, there is a large black market within the prison population aboard this ship. The only incarcerated Outcasts in all of Liberty are here. We sneak them small shipments of Cardamine to keep them alive. Their brothers and sisters look after them well." "The Xenos in this system make life difficult for us, but we fend them off by using our varied business contacts. Of course, it cost us money to do this, which is aggravating. Junkers shouldn't have any enemies; we want to be friends with everyone." Liberty Police, Incorporated "This ship produces the Basic Alloys that Liberty uses in Houston and New York, and all our labor is done by convicted criminals. That's how we offset the cost of their housing. Without LPI, Liberty would be overrun with lawlessness, and would not be competitive with the other Houses." "Our inmates are clearing the debris fields left by the Dallas Incident. Many of the fields have pockets of radiation and are too dangerous to clean yet. The first one to get cool enough to begin clearing was the East Dallas area. It is still too hot for civilian workers, but our inmates do the job. We stock plenty of anti-radiation pills in the dispensary." "This ship holds all the captured Outcasts. Most of the Outcasts that come here end up dying for some reason we can't figure out, but some of them survive long enough to serve their time." "The other prison ship, the Huntsville, produces the majority of Consumer goods in Liberty, although they're sold down on Houston. We manufacture the Basic Alloys. These ships were built to alleviate the overcrowding of prison facilities planetside in Houston." "I run the escort patrols around the East Dallas Debris Field. The work convoys we send out to clean the debris are vulnerable to prison escapes and criminal raids. That is the point from which they can most easily free their captured fellow criminals." "We used to house Xenos at this base, but somehow they always managed to get to the Outcasts no matter how much we tried to keep them separate. In the end, the only way to stop the two factions from killing each other here was to put them on two separate ships." "The smelters that work our metal works are oftentimes well-trained before they come here. A lot of these prisoners were legitimate factory workers who got tired of working for a pittance; now they work for free." "Xenos attack the Outcasts and Junkers in this system, so sometimes they actually make our jobs easier for us. The Rheinland government, though, has been kicking up a fuss about the Xeno attacks on foreign shipping. The foreign corporations are pretty angry about it too, except for the Liberty companies that benefit from the Xenos attacking foreign shipping." "Even though the name of our company uses the word "police" in its title, I'm more of a factory manager than a law enforcement officer. I'm more concerned with squeezing all the production I can out of the miscreant workers here. Usually they are more inspired to work if I hold back their Food rations for a day or two. That always helps boost productivity." Republican Shipping "From Pittsburgh and Ft. Bush we bring Boron for use in the Basic Alloy production aboard this ship. Of course, we make more money hauling Commodities here from Rheinland, but the supplemental income from these smaller runs is worth our valuable time." "We ship much-needed Commodities to this base all the way from Rheinland. It is a long journey but well worth it. Mining Machinery is brought here from Essen, and Copper is imported to this ship from the Ring." "There is no system in Rheinland with this much widespread crime and violence. And we certainly don't have any dark matter pockets like the ones found here. Also look at all the debris. This system is the armpit of Sirius." Universal Shipping "Universal ships Basic Alloys to Pueblo, Colorado. On the way back we pick up Hydrocarbons from Los Angeles to be used in the smelting process." "We ship Basic Alloys throughout New York from this base. They we pick up Water from Manhattan and ship it back here. Texas always needs Water." "Basic Alloys produced here are shipped to Houston; supplies are brought up on the return trips." Category:Bases Category:House Police Category:Liberty Systems Category:Prisons